Heavenly Demon
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Eventual Slash, threesome with Wincest. Heaven's newest Archangel has been sent to help keep the Seals from breaking. He's not like the other angels, he actually likes Sam and he's keeping a rather big secret.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.  
__AU for both. Eventual slash please vote for the pairing on ffnet. _

**Chapter 1**

Green eyes widened and then shone with glee as a familiar figure appeared.

"Michael!" He yelled, running into the open arms.

"Hello little brother." Michael smiled down at the shorter male, hugging him tightly.  
"How have you been?" He asked tenderly.

"This place is...well its paradise and you know that since you made it for me. But, well I'm bored Michael." He muttered and Michael laughed, releasing him and leading him over to a bench. They sat facing each other and Michael sighed, making his baby brother frown.  
"What's wrong Mike?" Michael smiled at the nickname.

"I thought you'd be bored, let's face it idleness is not your thing little one. I need your help Hariel." Michael admitted.

"With what?" Emerald eyes narrowed in concern.

"I know I'm the one who demanded you stay here and those reasons haven't changed but...things are getting out of hand. The garrisons are in disarray...angels are rebelling, some have even been killed. Our brothers...some are trying to break Lucifer free Hariel."

"Tell me everything." Hariel demanded eyes deadly and Michael suddenly found it easy to remember his little brother had once led and won a war.

"Nearly two years ago a young man named Samuel Winchester died, his brother Dean sold his soul to bring him back and only got a year instead of the usual ten. Lilith collected and Dean was sent to hell...where he broke." Michael paused and Hariel swore, he knew what that meant.  
"Language little one." He chided, hiding a smile.

"So is he a demon?" Hariel asked and Michael shook his head.

"No, I commanded a garrison to lay siege to hell and rescue him but he had already broken when they arrived. A young angel named Castiel was the one to pull him from hell and return him to life. He has rejoined his brother and has been working with Castiel's garrison to try and keep more Seals from breaking, they are failing. Samuel is all but consumed by the need for revenge against Lilith and that will be his downfall." Michael explained and Hariel frowned.

"Why is Samuel so important?" He asked.

"Because he is the last of the children infected with demon blood by the demon Azazel and he has been learning to harness his powers."

"So what? Suddenly got something against people with demonic heritage?"Hariel demanded and Michael reached out to grasp his shoulder.

"No little brother. But what Samuel is doing is dangerous. He has begun consuming the blood of a demon calling herself Ruby. She is leading him around by lust and...he is Lucifer's true vessel. Not only that but he is the only one who can break the final Seal, by killing Lilith with his powers."

"So what do you need me to do?" Hariel asked.

"Help them, I have suspicions about many of that garrison, except Castiel. He is the only one whose loyalty to Heaven is definite and he cares for humanity."

"I go and they'll know who...what I am." Hariel warned and Michael nodded.

"I know and if I could think of any other way I would never risk anyone learning of you, especially Lilith or Lucifer." Michael whispered sadly and Hariel smiled at him, a familiar light in his eyes. Michael knew that light all too well; it was the thrill of an upcoming battle.

"It'll be okay Mike. Ex-war hero here." Hariel assured him and Michael finally gave him a small smile in return.  
"And hey, least I don't have to scrounge round for a vessel." He said cheekily before vanishing from the garden Michael had created for him when he had brought Hariel to Heaven. Michael shook his head in amusement before leaving the garden himself.

* * *

Hariel reappeared in the middle of a rundown warehouse in the middle of a fight. It took a split second for him to take it all in and then he was moving.

Castiel gasped in shock as the demon he was fighting collapsed, not sent back to hell but dead. He stared in awe at the slender male who tore through the demons like they were nothing...and then he realised exactly why.

"Cas?" Dean called, supporting a groggy Sam.

"Stay back Dean, he..." Castiel trailed off and Dean was surprised to see a look of awe on the angels face. The fight was quickly over and then the young looking man approached them. Dean and Sam tensed and Castiel inclined his head in respect.  
"Sir." He greeted and the new male smiled.

"Hello Castiel, Michael sends his greetings."

"Um...who are you?" Dean asked and emerald eyes focused on him.

"Dean..." Castiel warned.

"What?"

"He's an Archangel." Castiel explained and both hunters paled, Sam ducking his head and practically flinching, getting the new angels attention. The angel sighed and then stepped closer to Sam, making Dean tense. But the Archangel simply held his hand out to Sam who froze and then hesitantly took the appendage. He gave a hesitant smile as the angel shook his hand and smiled at him, this was the first angel to actually look at him like he was human and not a demon. The angel smiled softly at him and then reached up to touch his forehead. Sam's eyes slid shut and he slumped into the angels arms which would have looked rather comical if Dean hadn't been ready to kill.

"He is merely asleep to heal the damage caused by using his powers. My name is Hariel and we need to talk somewhere a little more secure." The next thing they knew they were all back in the boys motel room. Hariel went over to the second bed and gently laid Sam down on it and then stepped back, smiling when Dean instantly moved to his brothers side to check him over.  
"It would be against orders to harm your brother Dean." Hariel told him with a small smirk.

"Last I heard you guys want to kill Sam." Dean growled and Hariel raised an eyebrow, turning to Castiel who nodded.

"Our orders where that if Sam did not stop using his powers he was to be stopped." Castiel said and then stepped back as Hariel actually growled.

"The ones who gave those orders are being investigated and Michael is not happy. Don't worry Castiel, he knows you are loyal but from now on your orders are to come from Michael through me."

"Okay I may not know a lot about angels and all but never heard of an archangel called Hariel before." Dean said and Hariel smiled.

"You wouldn't have. I doubt even Castiel has actually ever heard of me."

"It's true but I can sense you are an archangel."

"But I wasn't always. Do you remember what happened about ten years ago?" Hariel asked and Castiel's eyes went wide.

"Michael vanished and then he sealed off a part of Heaven...you?" Castiel asked and Hariel nodded.

"As the newest and youngest archangel Michael can be a bit...overprotective. Kind of like how I've heard Dean can be about Sam." Hariel teased and Dean stared at him. He was definitely not the usual angel. Dean looked back down at Sam in concern and Hariel smiled.  
"He'll be alright Dean, I promise. He should wake up in about an hour or so."

"No offence but you're not like the others, even Cas here." Dean said and Hariel laughed, moving to sit down on one of the two chairs in the room.

"Probably because until four years ago...I was human."

_TBC...  
__Hariel means Mountain for meeting God in Hebrew accor_pyrokinetic_ding to my baby name book._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__I oopsed last chapter. Hariel was human ten years ago...not four. Forgot to adjust the date. Sorry._

**Chapter 2**

Dean and Castiel stared at Hariel in shock...he'd been human ten years ago? But how? A low groan from the bed had Dean instantly back at his brothers side.

"Sam? Come on Sammy rise and shine." He encouraged and slowly hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Dean?" Sam grumbled and went to sit up, Dean helped him up and Sam looked around before freezing as he spotted Hariel. The look he gave the archangel was one of pain as he realised the angel must have knocked him out. Hariel just smiled gently at him.

"Feeling better?" The angel asked and Sam's eyes widened as he realised his head no longer hurt.

"You...how?" Sam managed to get out and Hariel grinned.

"Archangel. Figured you'd like a clear head." Was the answer and Sam nodded, smiling slightly at him.

"Thanks. Could you, well could you at least warn me first if there's a next time?" Sam asked hesitantly and Hariel nodded.

"Of course. I didn't ask this time because you had no reason to trust what I said and you were all of two seconds away from a massive nosebleed." Hariel explained and Sam nodded, accepting the explanation.

"So what's going on?" Sam asked curiously as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Other than Hariel apparently once being human which is why he's different to other angels? Not much." Dean answered his brother and Sam stared in shock.

"You were human? How long ago?" Sam asked excitedly and Hariel grinned at him.

"Ten years ago." Hariel answered and Sam stared at him in shock.  
"The orders you've been told about concerning you are false Sam. Any angel that tries to lay a hand on you will deal with me." Hariel promised him and Sam closed his eyes.

"I..." Sam honestly didn't know what to say to that, though he was relieved to hear he wasn't possibly going to be killed one day. He looked at Hariel in thanks and the angel nodded.

"So what's with using a kid as a vessel?" Dean asked and Hariel stared at him before grinning.

"Who said I'm using a vessel?" Was the answer.  
"This is me Dean. One of the perks of once being human, I kept my body, of course I haven't physically aged a day in ten years...but looking young is a good way to be underestimated." He told them and it made sense.

"So how does a human become an archangel?" Sam asked and Hariel shrugged.

"I died...and then I woke up again. Michael sensed it and came to see what was going on, when he realised he took me to Heaven." Hariel stated and they realised that was all he was going to say on the matter. Hariel was tempted to tell them more but he didn't want to risk it. As it was he was having fun suppressing certain aspects of himself...Castiel was too in awe of him being an archangel to try and sense him more than that but Sam? He knew the young man would sense the darker aspects of his being and he didn't want that getting out.

"So is Hariel your human name?" Dean asked and he shook his head.

"Michael named me Hariel but it is close enough to the name I was born with that it didn't take much to get used to." He answered, sitting down at the rooms' small table. He knew they were curious about him and couldn't blame them so he would answer them...up to a certain point.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Michael asked me to help out. And after ten years of doing nothing I was rather eager to come back to Earth." Hariel answered and all three stared at him in shock.

"We're trying to stop the apocalypse, other angels have been killed...and you wanted to come?"

"When Michael took me to Heaven he created my very own little piece of Paradise. The most beautiful garden you could ever imagine. But after a while even Paradise can get boring, especially when you're alone most of the time. Not to mention Archangels by our very nature are warriors and I was no stranger to war when I was human either. Maybe because I was human I care more for you than the others...I can't just sit by and watch the Earth destroyed by what they're trying to start." He explained softly.

"So what happens now?" Sam asked and Hariel shrugged.

"I'll be staying with you a lot of the time and helping Michael find the traitors for the rest. If you need me when I'm gone just call my name and I'll come as soon as I can.

* * *

"Found anything yet?" Michael turned to smile at his baby brother...nephew really. He was very glad Hariel was nothing like his many times removed grandfather, to have someone he could truly call family again was the best thing to happen to him in millennia.

"Not yet. If you meet Uriel do not trust him though." Michael warned and Hariel nodded, moving closer to hug him.

"Poor Sam...Uriel threatened to kill him and made Castiel think they had orders to do so if Sam used his powers. He was scared of me Mike." Hariel told him and Michael frowned. Yes, Sam could be a threat but by saying those things to him it was more likely to push him into the enemy's camp than make him change.

"You assured him those weren't true orders?"

"Yeah, and I healed some of the damage done in the last fight when he had to use his powers. I want to train him Mike, teach him to truly use his powers without them using him. But the only way to do that..."

"Is to tell them the full truth of your heritage." Michael finished for him and Hariel nodded sadly.

"He's scared and lost...just like I was." He whispered and Michael held him close.

"You could swear him to an Unbreakable Vow, couldn't you?" He asked and Hariel looked up at him, eyes practically glowing with hope.

"You mean you don't mind if I tell him?"

"Hariel..." Michael sighed. Hariel in many ways was so strong...and yet if there was a chance of losing Michael's trust or anything he reverted to the scared child he'd once been.  
"It is your choice little one; I just want you to be safe. If Samuel cannot tell anyone then there is no added risk." Michael reassured him and Hariel smiled.  
"You like them, don't you?"

"Yeah. Wish I'd had someone like Dean back then and Sam sort of reminds me of myself. Castiel...he's so loyal and just trying to do the right thing and it doesn't help that he's been given contradictory orders and ones he instinctively knows are wrong." Hariel said and Michael nodded in understanding.  
"We'd need a bonder for the Vow to work." Hariel said, changing the subject.

"No you don't. It will be just as Unbreakable as the wizard version but you are an angel now little brother." Michael told him and Hariel grinned.

"I think I'm going to go slip into the library." Hariel told him and then darted in for a quick hug before leaving. He'd gotten very good at sneaking around even other angel's so he could occasionally spend time in Heaven's Library.

* * *

Hariel appeared outside the motel room, not wanting to startle the brothers but paused with his hand poised to knock. He frowned and then unlocked the door with a flick of his wrist and then entered cautiously, a slender blade ready in his hand. Emerald eyes scanned the room for threats and then his heart lodged in his throat as he took in the scene. Sam Winchester was curled in a ball in the space between the beds, sobbing his heart out and so out of it he hadn't realised he was no longer alone. Hariel moved quickly to his side, dropping to his knees and gently reaching out to the distraught young man. Sam started and swung wildly but Hariel easily held him at bay.

"Easy Sam, its Hariel. Are you hurt?" Hariel whispered softly and Sam went limp in his grip, Hariel shifting so that he could support the hunter. Sam was still crying and Hariel held him close, not caring that his shirt was being ruined. He gently rubbed Sam's back, letting his very Grace sooth Sam as his sobs slowly settled. He let Sam pull back once he'd stopped crying, Sam refusing to look at him as he dried his eyes.  
"Are you alright?" He asked and Sam nodded, staring at the floor.  
"Sam what happened? Where are Dean and Castiel?" Hariel pushed as gently as he could. Sam just shrugged listlessly and Hariel sighed, reaching out to tip Sam's face upwards.  
"I want to help you Sam but I can't if you won't talk to me." Hariel assured him, making and keeping eye contact.

"Why? I'm just the Freak with demon blood." Sam mumbled and Hariel froze, eyes wide and then he reached out and grabbed Sam by the shoulders, making him gasp in shock.

"Don't you dare call yourself a Freak!" Hariel snapped angrily and Sam quailed in fear at the sight of the enraged Archangel. Seeing Sam's fear Hariel forced himself to calm down and then he hugged Sam.  
"You are not a freak Sam, what happened to you was not your choice and you've done the best you can with it." Hariel told him softly and Sam pulled back to stare at him in shock. Hariel smiled and stood, offering Sam a hand up and he hesitantly took it, letting Hariel help him up and then they sat facing each other on the bed.  
"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Cas left soon after you did, he doesn't stay around after fights or anything. Only reason he stayed was because you were here. Dean...we had a fight again. I don't know where he went. I spent four months praying for Dean to be back and now...I want my big brother back." Sam whispered, unable to keep everything inside when Hariel had been so kind and was just listening to him.  
"He was gone and I was alone...and Ruby came and she gave me a way to fight back and I was saving people. The knife kills the host, what I do...most of them survive. Is that wrong?"

"No Sam. Your motives were pure. I want to help you Sam but I need you to do something as well."

"What?" Sam asked, instantly suspicious and Hariel laughed, earning him a glare.

"Sorry but you just really reminded me of myself then. I assure you it's nothing bad. For me to help you, you will learn things that have been kept secret for a reason. You will have to take a vow to keep those secrets and to stop going to Ruby, nothing more."

"Keep them from who?"

"Everyone. If you break the vow you will die. It's called an Unbreakable Vow for a reason. I can teach you to use and control your powers without the side affects you currently suffer from." Hariel told him and Sam chewed his lip. It was more than tempting but to add another secret to the others he had kept from Dean?  
"I will let Dean know not to pester you about it if that's what you're worried about." Hariel stated and Sam blinked in surprise before nodding.

"Okay."

* * *

"Hello Dean." A voice called and Dean looked around, finding himself beside a lake and in front of him was a rather imposing looking man.  
"You're dreaming because we need to talk."

"Who are you?" Dean demanded and then he watched as shadowing wings stretched form the strangers back in a familiar display.

"Michael."

_TBC...  
__So from the votes in the poll I'd say everyone has guessed Hariel is Harry. As for the pairing, HarryGabriel is currently winning with HarrySam coming second. I will pick one of the top two. Either way Gabriel will show up eventually even if he isn't with Harry._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

"So do you want my help?" Hariel asked and Sam closed his eyes.

"No more mood swings, cravings..." He trailed off and opened his eyes to stare at the angel who smiled gently at him and then frowned.

"Cravings? For what Sam?" Hariel asked and Sam swallowed, staring down at the floor.

"I..." Sam couldn't continue. He hadn't told anyone, sure Dean knew he was using his powers but to admit to how?

"It's alright Sam." Hariel soothed and Sam looked up at him.

"I...Ruby...she gave me her blood. And now..." Sam trailed off and Hariel sighed.

"Addicted?" The angel asked gently and Sam looked away but nodded.  
"Sam addictions don't just go away, you can learn to manage your cravings but they will always be there. I'll help you as much as I can but you have to really want this." Hariel explained and Sam nodded.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked and Hariel shifted on the bed so that they were facing each other fully.

"Well first there's the Vow and then you get to hear a story." Hariel told him, grinning slightly and Sam couldn't help grinning back.

* * *

"Michael?" Dean asked suspiciously and the man nodded.  
"As in..."

"As in the one who sent Hariel to you." Was the answer and Dean swallowed, another Archangel and this one seemed a little...annoyed.  
"But that's not why I'm here. I am here about your brother. Oh don't worry, he's perfectly safe. Hariel's taken quit the liking to him and is with him, trying to fix what you did." Michael told him and Dean winced slightly but refused to show any fear or guilt in front of the angel.  
"So I am here to talk to you about what has been happening." Michael said as he moved to lean against the fence.

"How is my brother any of your business?" Dean demanded.

"You mean other than the fact he is Lucifer's vessel and the only one that can break the Seals to release him?" Michael asked and Dean went pale.

"What?" He choked out.

"You heard me. Do you love your brother?" Michael suddenly asked and Dean just stared at him.  
"Well?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question Dean."

"Yes! I love my brother."

"That's funny, because you really don't act like it. Did you know that Hariel found him curled up between your beds sobbing his heart out? Samuel was so out of it he didn't even notice the door open or that he wasn't alone, not a good thing for a hunter. Yes, Sam has made mistakes but he does not need to be constantly reminded of them when he is trying to improve."

"So I shouldn't get mad that he's hanging around a demon? That he does what she says?" Dean snapped and Michael straightened up to stand over him.

"Have you really lost all compassion? He watched you die Dean and you were all he had. Of course he clung to whoever was there. She gave him a way to fight back against the ones who took his family. And now you're pushing him further away. Congratulations, you may be the one to push Samuel into the arms of hell." Michael sneered at him and Dean backed away.  
"I lost my brother to Hell; you don't have to lose yours. Hariel has offered to help Sam; you will not ask questions about what they are doing. And as you humans say, get your head out of your arse." With that the Archangel was gone and Dean jerked awake behind the wheel of the Impala.

* * *

Sam watched in awe as the light around their hands settled into their skin, sealing the Vow.

"That was..."

"Flashy?" Hariel offered and Sam smiled.

"Yeah." Sam answered as Hariel released his hand. The Archangel got up and went over to the kitchenette, returning with two cans of soft drink. He sat down on the bed opposite Sam and took a drink before staring at Sam.

"Guess its story time." He took another drink, enjoying the sugar and caffeine. For some reason Heaven didn't carry Coke, maybe the other angels didn't like sugar highs?  
"My human name is Harry James Potter and as you know I'm older than I look, twenty nine in July. My parents were magical...not the sort you're used to dealing with but people born with magic. I was born during a war that I really don't need to go into so I'll give you the important bits. My parents were killed when I was just over a year old, on Halloween which would explain why I've never liked that holiday. I was sent to my mother's sister who was non-magical, had a rather...interesting childhood but at least the war had come to a temporary stop. I started magic school at eleven and the war began to heat up again. I...I lost everyone I loved over the course of seven years. But in the end I ended the war by dying. Then I woke up, the only living being left on the battlefield. After that I wandered around for a while until Michael showed up rather intrigued by who he had been sensing. I will admit he scared me half to death." Hariel said and Sam chuckled at that.

"We were a bit scared too when Cas said you were an Archangel." Sam told him and Hariel sighed. It was time to come clean and he sort of dreaded it. Would Sam be so happy for his help when he learnt what Hariel was?

"Yeah...half-Archangel technically." He admitted softly and Sam's eyes went wide.  
"Apparently about three hundred years ago Raphael had a good time with a mortal woman. Nine months later, well you get the idea. So the angelic heritage lay nice and dormant in my mother's family line until I died. No big deal, apparently it has happened before, never with an Archangel though so in that I'm unique. It's my Dad's side of the family that makes things...rather complicated." Hariel stopped there, drinking more of his Coke.

Sam frowned, knowing instinctively that something big was about to be revealed. He put his Coke down and leant forward a little, hesitantly reaching out to lay his hand on Hariel's arm. He didn't know how the angel would react but he had willingly shaken his hand before and Dean had admitted that Hariel had even carried him after knocking him out. Hariel looked up at him and smiled slightly in thanks.

"There's a really good reason I have no problem with you Sam...it'd be rather hypocritical of me after all." Hariel whispered and then he stopped forcing back half of his biology. Sam gasped as he felt the familiar power in the room but it was balanced by the angelic power already present. He just stared at Hariel in shock.  
"I'm half-demon too. Which really does make me unique."

"Um...how? I mean wouldn't the angle half hurt the demonic half or something?" Sam managed to ask and Hariel shrugged, making Sam frown and then he realised what was wrong.  
"I don't like being a hypocrite either Hariel." Sam said and then smiled when his new teacher relaxed.  
"Do the other angels know?"

"Only Michael. I suppressed it when Castiel was here although he was so in awe over being in the presence of an Archangel he may not have noticed anyway. Michael kept me away from the others for a reason, my safety. It took time for me to adjust to my new powers and until I did I was rather vulnerable to even the lowest ranked angel."

"So your Dad was a demon?" Sam asked and Hariel shook his head.

"One of his ancestors was. Two dormant bloodlines brought together in one baby. No one saw that coming. And nothing would have happened if I hadn't died on the battlefield, apparently if I'd died a natural death nothing would have happened. So when Michael found me he was rather confused, I felt like an Archangel but also like a demon. Took him a while to figure it out and then I got my own private little area of Heaven for the next nine and a half years. My being around is probably half of why Michael's so okay about you. Biology isn't the whole of who you are. Frankly you remind me a lot of my mortal self so I'd help you just for that." Hariel explained and Sam slowly relaxed and smiled at Hariel.

"So what's first?" Sam asked and Hariel took a deep breath.

"First step...detox. When was the last time you, well drank?"

"Two hours before the fight." Sam admitted and Hariel nodded.

"Okay, well I can try and help clean it out of your system though I'm not sure if or how well it will work. If that doesn't work...two options, we can try and wean you off it or you go cold turkey. Cold turkey will be faster but riskier." Hariel explained and Sam closed his eyes but nodded.  
"It's also going to be impossible to hide if you're with Dean." Hariel warned and Sam nodded.  
"So let's try the healing. You might want to lie down." Hariel told him and Sam lay down, swallowing nervously.  
"Its okay, let me know if it hurts." He placed one hand on Sam's forehead and the other on Sam's stomach and smiled softly at Sam. Slowly Hariel's hands began to glow and then it slowly began to spread over Sam's body.

Dean opened the door to find Hariel leaning over Sam who was glowing. His hand went to his gun but a strong hand stopped him and Dean glared at Castiel.

"He is healing." The angel told him and Dean lowered his hand.

"Healing what?" Dean demanded and Castiel shrugged slightly.

"We will have to wait until they are done. It appears Hariel is about halfway done." They stood in silence for another twenty minutes and then watched as the glow slowly receded and Sam became visible again. Hariel removed his hands and Sam slowly blinked.

"Did it work?" Sam whispered groggily and Hariel reached down to gently brush Sam's hair back and check by touch.

"Looks like I got most of it. Can you sit up?" Hariel asked gently and then helped him when Sam swayed.

"Sammy?" Dean called and his brother looked over at him before flinching and Dean closed his eyes.  
"Sam I...I'm sorry." Dean said softly and Sam's eyes snapped open to meet his. He could see how badly he'd hurt Sam and he hated it.  
"Sammy?" He tried again and Sam slowly got up off the bed, taking a hesitant step towards him and then Dean was wrapped up in Sam's arms. He hugged his brother back, feeling Sam's tears soak into his shirt. This...this felt more real than their reunion after he'd been brought back from Hell.

Hariel stared at Castiel and then motioned for the other angel to follow him, both of them vanishing from the room.

"Sam what was he healing? Are you okay?" Dean asked, pulling back to look Sam over.

"Dean I...it wasn't an injury." He admitted quietly, pulling away and Dean pushed him back towards the bed, sitting beside him.

"Sam I know I've been an insensitive jerk since...I...urgh this sucks." Dean grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Dean?"

"You're my baby brother Sam, no matter what. It's just...I..." Dean trailed off and Sam reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"You remember, don't you? And then I was going around with Ruby, a demon." Sam whispered and Dean shrugged.  
"I won't be seeing Ruby ever again Dean, that's why Hariel was doing what he did. Trying to undo what she..." Sam trailed off.

"Sammy did she do something to you? Are you gonna be okay?" Dean demanded fearfully. Was that why Sam had been so cold? He was going to show Ruby what he had learnt in Hell next time he saw her. Sam seemed to shrink in on himself and Dean reached out to him, wrapping an arm around him.  
"It'll be okay. I...I know I haven't been exactly supportive of you lately but you're still my kid brother." Dean promised and Sam stared at him, making it really hit him how bad things had gotten between them.  
"Sammy." He pulled Sam into a hug and mentally groaned, they'd hugged more in the last while than they had in years, so much for no chick-flicks.

"I'm sorry Dean, m'sorry." Sam whispered and Dean tightened his grip, trying to offer some sort of comfort.

"Sammy please tell me. I promise, no more hitting or yelling." Dean told him, Michael's warning clear in his mind. He would not be the one to push Sam into Hell's arms.

"I...she gave me her blood. That's how I was using my powers. That was what Hariel was trying to fix. But he couldn't get it all." Sam whispered, refusing to look at his brother and Dean closed his eyes. Blood...his baby brother had been drinking demon blood.

"What will happen now?" Dean asked, forcing himself to stay calm.

"Withdrawal. Hariel said he can help wean me off it or I go cold turkey." Sam admitted.

"Which is safer?"

"Weaning." Sam admitted softly and Dean squeezed him.

"Then that's how it'll go."

"Are you mad at me?" Sam asked shakily and Dean sighed.

"I'm mad you listened to that bitch but hey, when you died I made the deal after a day. We both screwed up. There's...in hell I...it wasn't four months Sam; it was more like forty years. The things that...I can't..." Dean trailed off and Sam stared at him before nodding.

"It's okay. Whatever happened down there...you didn't deserve it." Sam told him firmly and Dean smiled slightly.  
"I'll help you and you'll help me?" Sam offered softly and Dean nodded.

"Deal."

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

"Glad to see you two seem to have made up." Hariel said as he appeared in the room with a flask in his hands.

"Thank you for helping him." Dean told the archangel who nodded. Sam's eyes were fixed on the flask.

"Hariel?" Sam whispered unable to take his eyes off the container.

"You told Dean what's going to happen?" Hariel asked and Sam nodded.

"That's demon blood?" Dean asked and Hariel nodded, unscrewing the lid. As soon as the scent hit him Sam whimpered and clung to Dean's arm desperately.  
"Sammy? Hey, come on kiddo talk to me." Dean pleaded as he felt his arm beginning to tingle from Sam's grip.

"Dean...need it. No, don't want to..." Sam mumbled and Dean glared at Hariel.

"Help him lay down Dean, get him comfortable." The archangel ordered and Dean's glare got worse.

"He said he doesn't want it!" Dean snapped and Hariel nodded.

"Which is good but going cold turkey could kill him, even with how much I was able to heal. So make him comfortable." Hariel ordered and Dean worked at getting Sam to lie down.

"Come on Sammy, you know this has to happen. It'll be okay, I'm right here." Dean soothed as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam had buried his face in Dean's shirt, making sure he wouldn't look at the flask.

"Sam I need to know a few things before we do this and I need you to look at me." Hariel whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed. It took a few minutes but Sam finally raised his head enough to make eye contact with Hariel and the angel smiled gently. Sam clung to Dean and tried to smile back but he couldn't do it. He was afraid that if Dean saw what Sam had done to himself he'd leave, despite what they'd promised each other earlier. He was scared that once he had fresh blood in him he wouldn't stop, ever.

"It'll be okay Sammy, I won't let you go." Dean whispered and Sam nodded shakily.

"Do you know how much you were drinking and how often?" Hariel asked and Sam thought about it.

"As much as would come from a cut every few days. It was more frequent when Dean was...less often but more at a time after that."

"Alright. I'm going to give you half a glass to start. We'll wait a few minutes after that, see how you feel and then decide whether or not to give you more. Okay?" Hariel told him and Sam nodded before looking over at Dean who gave him a shaky smile.

"Hang on Sammy." Dean told him, removing one of Sam's hands from his shirt to hold.  
"I've got you." Dean promised and then the glass of blood was there. Sam gave one last scared look at Dean and then looked at the glass. As soon as he did he couldn't look away. He could smell it and the craving slammed into him a thousand times worse. Hariel held the glass to his lips and Sam drank greedily, trying to lick it clean and then it was gone and Sam snarled at the angel.  
"Hey, Sammy come on, calm down. Just try and relax, got to let this lot work before trying more." Dean whispered shakily, sort of scared by the way Sam had snarled. Sam's eyes rolled so that he could see Dean and Dean was relieved when Sam calmed down a bit.

"Dean?" Sam asked and Dean tightened his grip on Sam's hand.

"Right here little brother. You're doing great." Dean told him and Sam squeezed Dean's hand before his eyes rolled back and he moaned.  
"Sam?" Dean called and Hariel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's the blood Dean, he's alright. That was not pain." The archangel said, smirking slightly and Dean's eyes went wide.

"Oh."

"It's partly the rush and partly..."

"Ruby." Dean growled and Hariel nodded.  
"You're telling me she used sex to help hook him?" Dean demanded and Hariel nodded.

"Better pleasure than pain. Though I doubt you'll be willing to stand in for her there." Hariel teased and Dean actually blushed.

"Like you would?" Dean tried to tease back and Hariel looked down at Sam.

"Yeah, if he really wanted me." Hariel said and Dean just stared at him in shock.  
"What?"

"But...I thought...you're an angel." Dean stuttered and Hariel smiled.

"I was human remember. And I wasn't exactly a virgin, it was war after all. We all took what comfort we could. It's been ten years Dean and yes I miss sex...but I miss my fiancé more than the act itself." Hariel told him.

"Fiancé? What happened to her?" Dean asked as he adjusted his grip on his squirming brother.

"She died. I peeked in on her once and she's happy in Heaven."

"I'm sorry." Dean told him and Hariel shrugged.

"Even if she had survived we wouldn't be together now." Hariel told him and Dean felt sorry for the angel. He wasn't used to feeling sorry for angel's but Hariel was different, more human than even Castiel could sometimes seem. Sam whimpered, his eyes slowly opening again and Dean hugged him.

"Back with us?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, lethargically. Hazel met green and Sam smiled at Dean.  
"How do you feel?"

"Not bad. You're still here?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Told you I'm not leaving." Dean told him and Sam buried his face in Dean's shirt.  
"Hey, talk to me Sammy." Dean whispered and he noticed Hariel moving as far away as he could to give them privacy.

"Didn't...you hadn't seen...Dean." Sam whispered, clinging to him. Dean held Sam close, ignoring what he could feel against his leg. He knew it wasn't Sam's fault; it was that bitch Ruby's for getting Sam hooked while he was vulnerable and alone. He knew Sam loved him, they were brothers, but he also knew Sam was not attracted to him like that, they'd caught each other naked or partially so enough times that he would have noticed years ago. And that would have made things very awkward, so he could ignore the hardness pressing into him.

"It's okay Sammy. Whatever it takes to get you better." Dean promised him and Sam wriggled against him only to freeze, eyes wide in horror before he tried to pull back.  
"Hey, it's okay." Dean told him, not letting him go.

"But...it's disgusting."

"Sam I know it's just the blood. I'd have noticed years ago if you felt that way about me. It's okay; I'm not disgusted by you." Dean assured him and Sam looked up at him hopefully, making Dean smile at him.  
"Do you need some time in the shower?" Dean offered and Sam curled back into him. That was when Dean noticed the slight trembling.  
"Sam? You're shaking. Hariel?" Dean called in alarm and the angel quickly moved back to them.  
"What's happening?" Dean demanded as Hariel gently checked Sam over.

"He just needs a bit more blood Dean, told we have to slowly up the dose until we reach the right amount." Hariel said, pouring another glass. Sam's head snapped up and around, eyes locked on the glass. Hariel put the glass to Sam's lips and Sam greedily drank it down, one hand moving to clutch at the glass. Dean moved a hand and rubbed at Sam's back, like he had when Sam was a baby and he was feeding him from a bottle, to help settle him down. Sam was writhing on the bed, his body temperature rising as he drank and Dean looked at Hariel.  
"Maybe we should start him a cold shower." The angel said and Dean managed a smile.

"Or find a hooker?" Dean offered and Hariel laughed softly as Sam finished the blood, straining for more.  
"All done Sam, come on no trying to eat the angel." Dean said since Sam was straining to get at Hariel. Hariel sighed and stood.

"I'll get the shower started, can you manage him alone?" Hariel asked and Dean nodded.

"Always have." Dean murmured, shifting so that he could pull Sam into a sitting position. He had to tighten his hold when Sam tried to kiss him, tapping at Sam's face to try and get him to focus.  
"Hey, come on Sammy. You really don't want to kiss me bro." Dean told him and Sam shook his head.

"Dean?" Sam asked, his voice tight and Dean nodded.

"Right here, come on up we get."

"Where we going? Dean...need."

"Yeah I know. We've got a shower started for you, it should help." Dean told him, slinging Sam's arm over his shoulder. He got them to the bathroom, finding it looked a bit different, cleaner and larger. Dean looked at Hariel who shrugged.

"Sam looked a little tall for the shower supplied." Hariel answered and Dean shot him a grateful smile. Sam looked over at Hariel and then lunged forward, out of Dean's grip. He slammed into Hariel and the angel's eyes went wide in shock before Sam's mouth was on his. Dean was frozen in shock as he watched Sam grind himself against the stunned angel who finally raised his hands to Sam's shoulders, trying to gently push Sam back. Sam whimpered when Hariel broke the contact and then Dean moved to pull Sam back.

"No! Please...need." Sam moaned. Hariel looked at him and then Dean.

"Maybe we should get him that hooker." Dean grunted as Sam started struggling.  
"Sam! Come on kid calm down." Dean ordered and Sam seemed to shake himself free of his hormones, for the moment.

"Dean? Please..." Sam pleaded and Dean looked up at Hariel, not knowing what to do.

"Give him to me Dean." Hariel said and Dean's eyes went wide.

"What are you going to do?" Dean demanded and Hariel just stared at him.  
"You...are you sure?"

"Yes." Hariel answered and Dean took a deep breath but loosened his grip. Sam lunged at Hariel again and Dean made himself leave the room. Hariel caught Sam before he could kiss him and Sam whined.  
"Sam I need you to focus." Hariel ordered, pushing power into it and Sam really seemed to see him for the first time.

"Hariel?" Sam's eyes went wide in shock and fear.

"It's alright Sam." The angel told him and Sam stared at him.

"But...but I...you're a..." Sam stuttered and Hariel smiled at him, reaching out to cup Sam's face.

"Sam it's okay. Not a normal angel remember. And you are a very attractive human, not just in looks but personality as well. I am willing to do this if you want and need it." Hariel told him, moving his fingers to curl in Sam's hair as Sam panted for air, trying to think.

"I...please." Sam whispered and Hariel nodded, leaning in to kiss him softly. Hariel released his hold and then Sam was all over him. A flex of Hariel's powers and their clothes were gone, making them both moan as flesh met flesh.

"Sam...Sam have you ever been with another male. Answer me Sam!" Hariel demanded and Sam blinked before shaking his head. Hariel backed Sam towards the shower and they stepped under the spray and then Hariel spun them so his back was against the wall.

"Need you." Sam pleaded and Hariel nodded, leaning in to nip at Sam's neck.

"I know Sam but you need to control this, go slow. You don't want to hurt me do you?" Hariel asked, trying to get to Sam's protective nature towards anyone not a hunt and it worked as Sam's breathing calmed a little.  
"That's it Sam, I know it's hard but you can control the urges. We're not stopping, I promise." Hariel whispered, running his hands over Sam's taller form.

"Don't know what, how..." Sam trailed off, seeming almost embarrassed and Hariel nodded, smiling softly.

"It's okay, I do." He told him and Sam relaxed against him, nuzzling his nose against Hariel's neck.

"Smell good." Sam muttered and Hariel laughed.

"Thanks, so do you."

"Hariel, please." Sam begged and Hariel nodded.

"Harry, my human name was Harry. You can use it." Hariel told him and Sam's eyes went wide before he smiled and nodded.

"Harry." Sam whispered, cupping Harry's face to kiss him again. Harry grinned and then jumped up, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist. Sam gasped at the contact, his hand moving to help support Harry's weight. Sam moved closer to the wall so that Harry was also supported by the wall. Harry kissed Sam again, letting his magic free for a moment. Sam gasped and shivered as it caressed his skin briefly.  
"Harry?"

"Just getting ready for you Sam." Harry whispered and Sam's eyes widened. It took a little manoeuvring and then Sam slipped inside him. Sam froze once he was in, leaning his forehead against Harry's as he struggled for control. He may have never had sex with another guy before but he'd heard enough to know he had to give Harry time to adjust or he could hurt him.  
"You can move Sam, I'm fine." Harry told him, wriggling against him a bit to prove his point. Sam nodded and began to move, leaning in to kiss Harry again while he did so. Sam could feel the demon blood racing through him, tearing at his control, but he wanted this to be more than the mindless sex he had had with Ruby. It was so hard though to try and keep things gentle and then Harry bit his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood and Sam gasped, his movements becoming rougher.  
"It's okay Sam, let go." Harry whispered, nipping and sucking at Sam's neck. The whispered permission was all he needed to stop fighting the urges the blood woke in him.

They stumbled out of the bathroom probably half an hour later, hair still wet, to find the room empty and Sam gasped, beginning to shiver. Harry rubbed his arm, wrapping himself around the hunter to offer comfort, and then summoned the piece of paper he saw on the table, holding it out so Sam could see.

_Sam and Hariel,_

_Left to give you guys privacy. Wasn't sure if you'd want to use an actual bed. Have fun. I'll bring dinner back with me around seven._

_Dean._

"See Sam, Dean hasn't left you. He just wanted to give us privacy. Do you like listening to Dean when he has a...companion?" The angel asked and Sam shook his head, relaxing into the arms wrapped around his waist.

"I wait in the car." Sam whispered, turning in Harry's arms to pull him closer. Harry laughed and then leant up to kiss him.

"Want more?" The angel whispered and Sam nodded, eyes darkened with lust.

"Bed will make this easier." Harry smiled and then gently pushed Sam back, smiling as Sam landed, sprawled on the bed. Sam blinked up at him and then Harry crawled onto the bed, hovering over Sam.

* * *

Dean paused to listen and on hearing only talking he opened the door, smiling when he saw Sam sprawled on the bed, fully clothed, and chatting animatedly with Hariel who was somehow managing to sprawl in one of the rooms chairs.

"Hey, I got burgers." Dean called as Sam hesitantly looked at him. He could practically feel Sam's fear of rejection from the doorway so he walked into the room, tossed a bag at the angle and then collapsed on the bed beside Sam, dangling a bag above Sam.  
"And I got your rabbit food Sammy." Dean said as he dropped the bag down on Sam's stomach. Dean opened his own bag and dug into his burger before staring in surprise when he realised the angel was actually eating the burger he'd gotten him. Sensing Dean's gaze Hariel smiled at him.

"Thanks! Haven't actually eaten since I went to Heaven. I didn't realise how much I missed food." Hariel told him and Dean shrugged, embarrassed by his gratitude. Dean glanced at Sam and noticed his brother just staring at the bag on his lap. He felt a pang of guilt hit him, despite their talk he still had a long way to go in getting their relationship back to what it had once been.

"Come on Sammy, eat up." Dean urged softly, reaching over to open the bag for his brother. Sam stared at him, searching Dean for something, and Dean just stared back, letting his eyes show all the love he had for his brother that he could never speak of. Sam gave him a watery smile and then slowly started to eat. Dean grinned and took another bite of his burger before catching sight of Hariel watching them, smiling softly. For some reason, it didn't make him feel defensive like it usually would to have someone watching them like that.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Dean woke up, hand on knife when he heard something. He lay still, listening, and then he sat up, looking over to see Sam tossing and whimpering in his sleep. Dean got up and sat down on Sam's bed, reaching out to gently rub Sam's back, trying to calm him. Sam woke with a gasp but Dean kept up the soothing motions.

"D…Dean?" Sam called shakily and Dean lifted the blankets, crawling in beside Sam, pulling him into his arms.

"It's okay Sammy, I'm here."

"Sorry, so sorry." Sam whimpered and Dean tugged him around so that Sam's head was resting between Dean's neck and shoulder. Hot tears slowly soaked into Dean's shirt as he held his brother. He'd thought Sam was okay when Hariel had left them but obviously he wasn't.

"It's okay Sam; it's not your fault." Dean whispered and he really believed it now. It was all that bitch Ruby's fault, he should have killed her when he'd found out what she was, instead she'd been left to torture Sam, to make him think he could depend only on her.

"Hate me?" Sam mumbled and Dean shook his head.

"Never Sammy. You're my baby brother, no matter what. Just don't get smited for doing an archangel." Dean whispered and was relieved when Sam managed a choked laugh.  
"Shh, go back to sleep Sammy, I'm here." Dean promised and Sam tensed but Dean just kept holding him until Sam fell back to sleep. He looked up and tensed but then relaxed when he saw the soft smile on Hariel's face as he watched them. The archangel walked over and placed a hand on Dean's face.

"Glad Michael managed to get it through that thick skull of yours. You are stronger together. Sleep Dean, I'll watch over you." Hariel whispered and Dean found his eyes slipping shut against his will.

Hariel watched the brothers sleep, keeping the nightmares away from both of them for the night. He'd seen the bottles in Dean's bag, knew he wasn't dealing as well as he pretended with his trip to hell. The least he could do was let them both get a good nights sleep.

* * *

Michael smiled as he felt his baby brother warp his arms around him, careful of his wings. He turned around and returned the hug, studding Hariel closely to make sure nothing was wrong.

"How are the brothers doing?" He asked and Hariel sighed.

"Thanks for kicking Dean's arse. He's removed his head from it and is actually trying to help Sam now. I healed what I could for Sam and am going to help wean him off the addiction." Hariel explained softly and Michael nodded.  
"Found anything yet?"

"Nothing solid. I was right to say only trust Castiel out of his Garrison, how he has managed to stay so loyal and innocent amazes me." Michael answered and Hariel laughed.

"Should have seen the look on his face when he saw me. Utter awe and hope, so cute. Maybe you should pop by, let him know he's doing the right thing?" Hariel hinted and Michael stared at him.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker again little brother?"

"Maybe…..come on, it'll make his century."

"Very well, I will see him." Michael sighed and Hariel cheered.

* * *

Dean slammed himself into the corner, one hand gripping his chest as Lilith continued to taunt him. He forced himself to believe she wasn't there but it didn't help. He was gonna die…again and from ghost sickness of all things! He didn't want to die! Not when he was finally patching things up with Sam. The kid was getting shaky again; even in his terrified state Dean could see it. Where was Hariel or even Cas? They'd abandoned them, Lilith was gonna kill him. Dean gasped for air, falling towards the floor but then gentle, warm hands caught him and he felt power flood through him.

Dean forced his eyes open to find Hariel holding him, a look of concern on his face. Dean coughed, his chest aching but then the ache faded and he glanced down to see Hariel's hand resting lightly over his heart.

"Just relax Dean, you're safe now." The angel whispered and Dean's eyes slid shut in sleep.

Hariel gently laid Dean down on the bed he knew the older brother used, covering him with a blanket before going looking for Sam. He found him, struggling against a ghost, a chain wrapped around his throat. With a blast of power he banished the spirit and then dropped to his knees beside the barely conscious man. Sam struggled, not realising who was leaning over him and Hariel carefully removed the chain.

"Easy Sam, its Hariel, Harry. I've got you. It's over." He whispered and Sam stilled his fight, letting Hariel lift him in his arms. Once he had Sam securely in his arms he got them back to the motel room, settling Sam into his own bed before gently healing the bruised throat. Sam sighed in relief, eyes fluttering open. Sam opened his mouth and coughed, making Hariel smile slightly. He gently ran his fingers through Sam's hair, calming him. Sam's eyes suddenly widened and he tried to get up.  
"Its okay, Dean's safe. He's asleep in the other bed." Hariel assured him, knowing what Sam needed and Sam lay back, staring up at him. Hariel smiled at him and Sam sighed, relaxing against him.

Sam felt himself relaxing as the angel kept up the soothing motions. It felt kind of weird considering what they'd done together the last time he'd seen the other male. But he felt safe with Hariel, in a way he'd only felt with Dean before and it scared him while at the same time it felt wonderful. Hariel smiled at him and then lay down beside him, gently tugging Sam into his arms. Sam was surprised to find himself willingly going with the move, hiding his face in Hariel's shoulder as the angel reached up to cup the back of his head. The angel just whispered soothing words as the tears came, Sam finally truly realising how close he'd come to losing his brother again. He fell asleep in Hariel…Harry's arms, Dean safe in the next bed.

_TBC….._

_A bit short but wanted to post something before the weekend._

_Please vote in the poll on my profile but vote for two pairings for the same fic. How do people expect me to do DeanHarry and SamHarry in the same story? It's one pairing for Harry and one for Hermione or if you like them together one for them and one for the brothers. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Realised that last chapter I covered Yellow Fever but had Cas fighting with the brothers when in canon Sam doesn't meet him until the next ep. So I'm having Castiel meet Sam earlier obviously. _

**Chapter 6**

When Sam woke up he was feeling sick but didn't want to move, too comfortable in the arms holding him. A silver flask was held before him and he nodded, glancing over at Hariel.

"We'll give you a bit less than last time, keep decreasing the amount each dose. Okay?" The angelic hybrid asked and Sam nodded.

"Dean?"

"Still asleep, want him?"

"He….he needs his sleep." Sam whispered and then blinked as the mattress dipped and a familiar hand grasped his.

"I'm okay Sam. Hariel got rid of the ghost sickness so I'm fine now." Dean assured him, brushing Sam's hair back. He looked at Hariel and gave him a grateful smile, the angel nodding in return.  
"So am I gonna have to give you two time alone, do a food run?" Dean teased and Sam blushed.

"If Sam wants and needs it." Hariel told him calmly and Sam frowned before realising he was acting a bit more 'angel-ish' for Dean.

"Will it be the same as last time?" Sam asked nervously.

"Probably, it may change when you're closer to being totally off the blood." Hariel offered and Sam looked at him, eyes silently pleading and Hariel nodded.

"Okay so helping with the drinking and then leaving for a few hours." Dean stated, ruffling Sam's hair. Dean sat down and Sam moved into his arms so Hariel could hold the flask, Dean holding him firmly but gently as Hariel poured out a glass of blood. Sam wasn't as far gone as last time so he was a lot more coherent the whole time as he drank but he did snarl when Hariel took the glass away. Dean rubbed his back, soothing him and Sam clung to him as the blood made its way through his system until the more pleasant reaction kicked in. The Hariel was there, kissing him softly and Dean slipped out of the room.

Hariel smiled as he pulled back from the kiss and Sam whimpered, following him, needing the contact. Hariel gently pulled Sam's shirts off and then pushed him gently onto his back, settling over him to gently explore Sam's body, making him writhe and whimper.

"Shh, it's okay Sam. Just taking it slow." Hariel assured him.

"Harry please, need." Sam pleaded and Harry nodded, banishing their clothes.

* * *

Castiel stared in awe and a little fear as the other angel appeared. Another Archangel but this one he recognised. He knelt in front of Michael, not sure what he'd done to earn such attention.

"Rise Castiel." Michael called gently and he got up.  
"My little brother speaks highly of you; earning his praise is not an easy task." Michael told him and Castiel felt like he might actually be blushing slightly.

"Thank you sir." He whispered.

"From now on your orders will come through Hariel. The rest of your Garrison, as much as it hurts me to say, can no longer be trusted. I must ask you to go along with what they want and pass on that information to Hariel. Can you do this?" Michael asked, hating to ask it.

"Of course sir." Castiel answered without hesitation and Michael smiled at him. He reached out and clasped Castiel's shoulder, offering strength and support.

"If ever you need help just call for Hariel and he will come to you. I must remain more withdrawn for now, until all those behind this disobedience have been discovered." He explained and Castiel nodded, soaking up the offered support.  
"Protect the brothers, they are very important." With that Castiel was alone again.

* * *

"We must go." Uriel stated and Castiel nodded calmly.

"I will follow briefly." He answered and Uriel left. Castiel took a shaky breath; he had not expected what Michael had asked of him to be so hard.  
"Hariel." He called out and then Archangel appeared before him, emerald eyes curious.

"What is it Castiel?"

"Uriel and I are being sent to a town in Nevada to stop a witch from raising Samhain. Our orders are to do as Dean Winchester says, to see if he will sacrifice the town in order to keep the Seal from breaking." Castiel informed him and Hariel frowned.

"Uriel?"

"He is a…specialist in cleansing cities." Castiel admitted and Hariel's frown deepened.

"I'll be there too but will remain unseen unless needed." Hariel promised and Castiel nodded before following Uriel.

* * *

Hariel clenched his hands into fists at the way Uriel treated both Sam and Dean. He fought the urge to smite the lower ranked angel or to give his presence away just to see the smirk wiped form his smug face. Instead he silently moved up behind Sam, letting him alone feel his presence, offering comfort to the pained young man. He smiled when Sam relaxed a little and as soon as Uriel and Castiel vanished Hariel revealed himself to the room, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It's alright Sam." He whispered and Sam nodded, smiling slightly at him.

"Glad you could make it." Dean grumbled and Hariel smiled at him.

"I was here the whole time. Uriel is….suspect; I will not reveal myself to him unless utterly necessary. If he tries to destroy the town I will stop him but we must find the witch." Hariel explained and the brothers nodded.

"She hasn't been back to her apartment." Sam commented as he looked the hex bag over, frowning.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this?" Sam asked as he studied the bone.

"No."

"A lot, I mean, more than a fire or some kitchen oven."

"Okay Betty Crocker, what does that mean?" Dean asked.

"There's only one place she would have been able to….the kilns at the school."

"So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what's the big deal?" Dean demanded and Sam's eyes widened.

"Dean, the hex bag turned up in our room, not after we talked to Tracy-"

"But the teacher." Dean finished. Hariel just stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt their thought processes.

"We need to get to the school." Sam stated so Hariel simply transported them there.

"Warn a guy!" Dean snapped at him even as he headed for the right room.

"Thanks." Sam told him and Hariel grinned.

"No problem. How do you feel?"

"Alright, it seems to be working." Sam answered.

"Good. I will be nearby, call if you need me." Hariel told him and then vanished.

* * *

"Help them." Sam demanded as they found the teens locked in the crypt.

"Dude, you're not going off alone." Dean argued even as Sam pulled Ruby's knife out.

"Do it!" He yelled even as he took off after Samhain. Dean watched him before turning back to the kids, motioning for them to move.

"Stand back! Stand back!" He yelled and they obeyed, giving Dean room to shoot the lock and kick the door open.  
"Go on, come on, get out, move!" After the teens all rushed past him, Dean watched as the door of a grave in the mausoleum room crashed to the ground and broke. A zombie crawled out of it, and stood up as another grave door crashed to the ground and the zombie in the next grave over started to crawl out as well. Dean pulled out a silver stake.  
"Bring it on stinky."

Sam walked through the mausoleum looking for Samhain. He turned a corner and saw the demon in a room facing the far wall. Sam tried to sneak up on him, narrowing his eyes at the demon. Samhain turned suddenly and threw his arm up, a bright white light like Lilith's flooding the space between them. It dimmed and then vanished as Sam kept walking.

"Yeah, that demon ray gun stuff? It doesn't work on me." Sam told him even as the demon charged at him. Sam threw the first punch and the fight was on. Samhain finally managed to get the upper hand, pinning Sam to the wall by his neck.

Dean stabbed another zombie to the ground with another silver stake right next to the first one. A pair of shoes walked up behind him, Dean grabbed a stake before he turned around to stab her, but she flickered and disappeared. She reappeared behind him as he stood up fully. He turned around and she motioned both her hands at him, sending him flying across the room, sliding down the wall.

"Zombie ghost orgy huh? Well, that's it, I'm torching everybody." Dean spat as he staggered upright, needing to get to Sam.

Sam struggled but managed to get the knife out, and tried to stab Samhain. As the blade began to cut into the demons skin it sizzled, making Samhain push it out of Sam's hand. He threw Sam into the opposite wall and Sam slumped to the ground briefly before he stumbled to his feet. Samhain looked at him, ready to attack and started to run at him again. Sam took a deep breath and raised his hand, lashing out with his own psychic powers. Samhain struggled against him but Sam managed to keep him from getting too close. Dean bolted around the corner and saw Sam struggling to hold the demon in place. Sam glanced at him and Dean stared at him, worried that Sam was hurting himself. Dean looked around for the knife and spotted it, far out of reach of where Sam was standing but a bit closer to where Dean was. Sam put a hand to his head even as his nose began to bleed and Dean lunged for the knife, slamming it into the demons unprotected back. Sam gasped as the demon died and fell to his knees. Dean made sure Samhain was dead and then rushed to his side.

"Let me see." Dean urged, gently tipping Sam's head up and Sam clenched his eyes shut.  
"Sammy talk to me." Dean whispered.

"Owe." Sam mumbled and Dean laughed softly.

"Come on, let's get you back to the motel. Clean up and then some Tylenol how's that?" Dean offered and Sam nodded lazily, his head pounding.

* * *

Sam packed his clothes into his duffel bag, ignoring the lingering pain in his head and the slight tremors in his hands. He didn't want to call Hariel so soon after the last time; he wanted to stop relying on the blood.

"Tomorrow." Sam spun around at the word to see Uriel sitting on the motel couch.  
"November 2nd, it's an anniversary for you."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"It's the day Azazel killed your mother, and 22 years later your girlfriend too. It must be difficult to bear, yet you so brazenly use the power he gave you. His profane blood pumping through your veins." Uriel stated and Sam's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"You were told not to use your abilities." Uriel growled and Sam swallowed.

"And what was I supposed to do? That demon would have killed me, and my brother and everyone."

"You were told not to." The angel stated, ignoring Sam's argument. Sam clung to the knowledge that Hariel had promised him it was okay.

"If Samhain had gotten loose in this town-" Sam tried.

"You've been warned, twice now."

"You know? My brother was right about you, you are dicks." Sam snapped, his head getting worse. Uriel just looked at him before suddenly appearing right in front of Sam who couldn't help stepping back slightly.

"The only reason you're still alive Sam Winchester is because is because you've been useful. But the moment that ceases to be true, the second you become more trouble than you're worth, one word. One, and I will turn you to dust." Uriel spat and Sam paled slightly so Uriel backed off a little in response.  
"As for your brother, tell him that maybe he should climb off that high horse of his, ask Dean what he remembers from hell." With that the angel was gone and Sam collapsed on the bed.

"Hariel? Harry?" Sam whispered desperately and the angel appeared. Seeing Sam on the bed he moved quickly to his side.

"Sam? Are you hurt?" He demanded and Sam winced, a hand going to his head. Hariel healed the damage quickly and then sat beside him.  
"What happened?"

"Uriel. He….he…said…" Sam couldn't say it and Hariel hugged him before kissing him softly.

"It won't happen, I won't let him. Even if he did, Archangel. I would bring you back straight away." Hariel swore and Sam stared at him with wide eyes before nodding and then hesitantly cuddling closer. Hariel wrapped his arm around him and let some of his Grace wrap around Sam, offering comfort.  
"It will be okay Sam, I'll protect you."

_TBC…._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
__This will now be HarielSamDean and MichaelCastiel. _

**Chapter 7**

Dean walked into the room after his chat with Castiel to find Sam clinging to Hariel desperately. "What happened?" He demanded, rushing over to make sure Sam was alright.

"Let's just say Uriel does not want to run into me." Hariel answered, stroking a hand through Sam's hair. Sam glanced up at Dean who grabbed his hand.

"Don't you listen to that bastard Sammy." Dean told him and Sam nodded. Dean got onto the bed, sitting on Sam's free side, rubbing his back gently and Sam slowly drifted off to sleep in their arms. "What did he do?" Dean whispered and Hariel sighed.

"Threatened to kill Sam for using his powers. Sam was pretty hysterical when he called for me." Hariel admitted. Dean stared at him and Hariel smiled at him. "I won't let it happen Dean, even if it does I swear I'll bring him back myself." Hariel swore.

"Thanks." Dean answered and Hariel shrugged.

"I'd do the same for you." Hariel told him softly and Dean gave him a small smile.

* * *

"So what do we do?" Sam asked, leaning his head against the glass.

"You okay?" Dean asked in return and Sam shrugged.

"Guess I figured I wouldn't see her again. It's been months and then suddenly…."

"Yeah, as long as you're okay." Dean said and Sam nodded. "So do we follow her tip or not?"

"She doesn't know so she'd have no reason to try and screw us over further yet."

"Guess we're checking it out then." Dean said.

* * *

"Of course, I wanna help however I can." The Psychiatrist assured them.

"The orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Sam asked while Dean looked around the room.

"Apparently she knocked him unconscious. Uh, the blow caused some amnesia, he doesn't even remember coming into her room."

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got eighty pounds on her." Dean added.

"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door."

"Right, uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent." Sam pushed as they headed into the hallway.

"Two months ago she was happy, well-adjusted journalism major, lots of friends; bright future."

"So what happened? She just flipped?" Dean asked.

"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia, within weeks Anna was overtaken by delusions."

"What kind of delusions?" Sam asked and in answer was handed Anna's sketch pad.

"She thought demons were everywhere."

"Huh-"

"Interesting." Dean added as they looked through the sketches.

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real."

"Well, that- that's just batty." Dean agreed.

Sam turned a page and saw in bold black print: RAISING OF THE WITNESSES on a page, with the symbol of the seal it represented in the middle of the text. Under that page there was a drawing of the witnesses being raised, their eyes empty. Sam and Dean exchanged a shocked look. Sam cleared his throat as he turned another page and found a drawing of Samhain, and houses with jack-o-lanterns in front of them. The page above that said: SAMHAIN THE NEXT SEAL IS BROKEN.

"It's Revelations." Dean stated and Sam nodded.

"Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o-lanterns?"

"It's a uh- it's a little known translation." Dean covered.

"Ah, well, Anna's father was a church Deacon, when she became ill her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now."

* * *

"Maybe they're not home." Dean pointed out when no one answered their knocks.

"Both cars in the driveway." Sam pointed out as Dean tried the doorknob. The door opened and he glanced at Sam who shrugged but followed him inside.

"Mr. and Mrs. Milton?"

"We're from the Sheriff's Department." Sam added, closing the door. Dean moved straight ahead while Sam went into a side room to search. "We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions." Sam stopped as he came across two adult bodies; their necks slashed and dried pools of blood around them. Sam sighed loudly and Dean heard, joining him. Sam knelt beside Mrs. Milton and touched something on the floor beside her. He brought his fingers to his nose and winced. "Sulphur, the demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl-"

"Yeah, they want her, and they're not screwing around." Dean looked around and then went over to a stack of mail on the mantle. "Alright, so' I'm girl interrupted and I know the score of the apocalypse- "

Sam noticed something and stood up crossing to a picture of Anna and her parents.

"Just busted out of the nutbox, possibly using superpowers by the way, where do I go?" Dean wondered.

Sam picked up the picture to take a closer look. "Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?"

"Yeah." Dean put the mail back and reached into his pocket while Sam walked over with the picture.

"Let me see 'em." Sam asked and Dean handed them over. "Check this out." Sam flipped to one of the coloured pictures that Anna had in her book, and Sam laid it beside the picture of Anna and the Milton's.

"She was drawing the window of her church."

"Over and over." Sam added. "If you were religious, scared and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?"

* * *

Dean hated having to watch Sam stitch himself up but with a dislocated shoulder there wasn't much he could do to help. He handed Sam the whisky and Sam hissed as he poured it over his stitches to disinfect them. Dean took it back and downed some before nodded and Sam put his shoulder back into place as gently as he could. Once his shoulder was in place he gently covered Sam's stitches and Sam gave him a shaky smile.

"You okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "So….lost the magic knife?"

"Saving your ass." Sam answered, trying to tease and Dean grinned. "Dean who was that demon?" Sam asked softly and Dean looked away.

"No one good." Dean admitted and Sam reached out to touch his arm gently, realising Dean knew the demon from hell. "So we need to get Anna."

"Yeah, there's no knowing where Ruby's stashed her." Sam admitted.

"You think she used us to find Anna and then called the cavalry?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Maybe." He admitted, no longer trusting Ruby like he once had.

"The fact that she hasn't called isn't exactly working in her favour."

"True but it could also be because that demon's probably watching us and waiting, that's why he let us go." Sam added.

Dean stared at him and then indicated their wounds. "This is letting us go?"

"Yeah I do, Dean I could feel its power….killing us would have been easy." Sam admitted.

"Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam looked at him curiously. "Why….why did you ever trust her?" He asked and Sam stared at his hands.

"Because she saved my life." He whispered sadly.

* * *

"Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that she got through to me, what she said to me, it's what you would've said." Sam admitted and Dean stared at him, not sure how to take it. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here. And then I find out she was just getting me hooked on her blood, why? So I'd do what she wanted?"

"Housekeeping." A female voice called as they heard a knock.

"Not now." Dean called back.

"Sir, I've got clean towels." She answered and Dean sighed but got up to find the maid.

"Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?" he grumbled. She handed him the towels and then shoved past him into the room. She shut the curtains and then went to Sam, pulling out a piece of paper.

"I'm at this address."

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam stared in confusion.

"Go now, go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot." She snapped and it clicked for Sam.

"Ruby?"

"Okay yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute, sue me."

"What about-?"

"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've gotta hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!" Ruby walked back past Dean who watched her go and then turned to Sam in shock, still holding the towels.

* * *

"They're coming." Anna gasped as the lights began to flicker and they all looked around. Dean pointed to a room off the one they were in.

"Back room!" He snapped at Sam who quickly took Anna back there even as Dean started grabbing weapons.

"Where's the knife?" Ruby demanded and the brothers exchanged a look.

"Uh, about that-" Dean started.

"You're kidding!" She yelled.

"Hey, don't look at me." Dean argued, glancing at Sam.

"Thanks a lot." Sam mumbled and Dean smiled at him, feigning innocence.

"Great, just peachy impeccable timing guys, really." Ruby snapped at them even as the doors began to rattle. They slammed open, breaking the lock as the wind rushed into the room. Uriel and Castiel entered and Ruby's eyes went black in fear.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean said, focusing on Castiel since he knew he could be trusted.

"I can see that." Uriel sneered. "You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?"

"We're here for Anna." Castiel interrupted.

"Here for her, like…here for her?"

"Stop talking, give her to us." Uriel demanded.

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked.

"No, she has to die." Castiel answered.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 8**

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked as they calmed down from seeing Castiel and Uriel flung away like that.

"I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second." Sam admitted.

"Yeah, I agree. And what did they mean by "she's not innocent"?"

"It seems like they want her bad, and not just 'cause of the angel radio thing. I mean, that blood spell - Some serious crap, man."

"Something's going on with her. See what you can find out. Maybe see if Hariel's willing to drop a few hints."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now."

* * *

"Hariel." Sam whispered and a few seconds later he heard the familiar flutter of wings.

"Hello Sam." The hybrid greeted and Sam smiled back, taking a half step closer but then he stopped and Hariel smiled, moving closer to hug Sam. "Are you okay?"

"Not bad. No shakes yet." Sam held out his steady hands and the archangel nodded, leaning against the fence beside Sam.

"So you called?"

"Yeah. Ruby showed up with info, she doesn't seem to realise things have changed. We followed the info and found this girl, Anna. Somehow….she hears angels. This demon showed up for her, knew Dean from hell, and kicked our asses. We got out, Ruby took Anna…..when we met up with them Uriel and Cas showed up…to kill her. Anna drew this symbol in blood and they were sent away….." Sam trailed off and Hariel frowned.

"I honestly don't know Sam; I'll talk with Cas and Michael then come see you." Hariel answered and Sam nodded. The angel moved closer and kissed him before vanishing and Sam blinked, touching his lips before smiling softly. It no longer felt at all weird when Hariel kissed or touched him, it made Sam feel safer than he had in years and he liked it.

* * *

"We're here!" Dean called as he walked down the stairs to the panic room.

"Pamela hey!" Sam smiled as he saw the woman.

"Sam?" She asked, blindly looking around.

"It's me. it's Sam."

"SAM?"

"Yeah." He answered again.

"Sam, is that you?" She asked and Sam shook his head, knowing she was teasing him.

"I'm right here."

"Oh. Know how I can tell?" She grabbed Sam's ass and he jumped. "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack. Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most got it." She teased and Sam blushed, happy she couldn't see it. "Just like I know who you've been sleeping with." She whispered so only Sam could hear. "Hey, Anna How are you? I'm Pamela."

"Hi."

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

"Oh. That's nice of you."

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it."

"Why?" Anna asked curiously.

"They stole something from me." She took off her sunglasses to reveal white eyes. "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?  
Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry."

* * *

"Hey Sam." A familiar voice whispered and Sam smiled.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Sam asked only to hear a warm chuckle and then familiar arms wrapped around him.

"Yeah, didn't want to risk appearing with the demon there. Anna…she was an angel."

"We know, she remembered." Sam turned to look at Hariel who's face fell and the angel sighed. "Harry?" Sam whispered, using Harry's mortal name.

"Then there is nothing I can do."

"I don't understand." Sam shook his head and Hariel sighed.

"As long as she didn't remember being an angel Michael agreed to let her live. Now that she remembers…..the punishment will be carried out. I'm sorry Sam."

"What? No Hariel…."

"There's nothing I can do Sam. Besides she deserves it."

"Deserves it? But…..what's so wrong with wanting to be human?"

"What?" It was Hariel's turn to be confused. "Sam what did she tell you?" Hariel asked and Sam stared at him. Had Anna lied? Or was Hariel? But Hariel had only ever helped him, hadn't he?

"She said she ripped her Grace out because she wanted to be human and that's why the came to kill her."

"Sam that isn't the reason. Yes, she would be punished for that but not with death. What she did…..is a million times worse."

"She lied to us?" Sam asked and Hariel nodded. "But why? Not like we know what's punishable by death for angels."

"Sympathy. If you thought it was just because she became human you would defend her."

"What did she do that was so bad?" Sam asked and Hariel looked away. "Hariel please."

"She killed several angels, very young angels…." Hariel whispered and Sam froze.

"Tell me you don't mean the angelic equivalent of kids." Sam begged but Hariel remained silent. Sam moved then, hugging the hybrid and Hariel hugged him back. "I'll explain it to Dean and then we'll figure it out from there." Sam promised.

* * *

"This….it feels wrong to be leading her to her death like this." Dean admitted and Sam nodded.

"But Hariel's never lied to us. Michael was willing to let her live if she never remembered."

"So it's our fault she's gonna be killed, great."

"You didn't know Dean, you were trying to help." Sam tried to reassure him but Dean just shrugged it off and Sam sighed. They fell silent as Anna joined them, looking nervous and both brothers hid what they were really feeling behind sympathetic masks. Both knew what was coming but they couldn't give her a chance to run. They all turned as the doors burst open to reveal Castiel and Uriel.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel greeted her softly.

"How? How did you find us? Dean?" Sam played his part well. It had actually been Hariel who had given Castiel their location but no one could know that.

"I'm sorry." Dean answered, playing his part as well.

"Why?"

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you. I know how their minds work." Anna kissed Dean who fought not to pull back in disgust. "You did the best you could. I forgive you." She whispered to him and then turned to face Castiel firmly. "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry." Castiel told her as he stepped closer.

"No. you're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling."

"Still, we have a history. It's just –"

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick." She asked and he nodded, drawing his sword he plunged it into her heart and Anna gasped before her eyes slid shut and she slumped to the ground, dead.

"Nice to see you can follow orders." Uriel sneered before leaving.

"Cas you okay?" Dean asked and the angel nodded, still staring at her body.

"What happens to angels when they die?" Sam asked softly.

"We return to nothingness. Anna….I do not know if she will or if her soul will move to heaven or hell."

"She didn't have a human soul." Hariel answered as he joined them. "You need to leave, demons are coming." The brothers nodded and headed back to the Impala. "You did the right thing Castiel." Hariel gripped the older angels shoulder in an offer of comfort. "Come, Michael wishes to see you."

When Ruby led Alistair into the building it was empty, not even Anna's body left for them to dissect.

_TBC…._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

Sam woke up and smiled softly, feeling warm and happy from seeing Hariel, even if only in his dreams. The poor angel was being run ragged helping Michael so he hadn't been around as much since Anna's death three months previous. The only time he was around in person was when Sam needed blood. Without the dreams Sam would be worried Hariel didn't want to be with him but the angel was always touching him so he knew that wasn't true. He yawned and sat up, wincing as muscles complained from being cramped up in the back seat. He blinked when he saw Dean sitting up with the laptop. "Dean? There's a little thing called sleep, humans need it." He got out of the car and then into the front passenger seat, gently tugging the computer away. "Come on, I'll drive, you get in back and sleep for a while."

"I'm fine."

"Dean we've been working nonstop since…..we need a break. Not another job."

"Sleep when we're dead." Dean argued.

"You're exhausted Dean." Sam told him gently and Dean started the car.

"I'm fine." Dean growled as he started to drive. "I found a hunt so we're going." Sam sighed and kept an eye on his brother from the corner of his eye. "Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town. A man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry."

"Sounds like a ghost."

"Yes, it does." Dean agreed and Sam sighed, going over the information.

* * *

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes." Dean commented as he parked and looked at the house. Sam shook his head and they headed inside, looking through the kitchen. "Hey, check this out." Dean knocked on the wall, revealing it to be hollow. "Huh."

"It's probably a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them." Sam shrugged and Dean looked at him.

"Know-it-all." He teased.

"What?"

"What?"

"You said..." Sam shook his head and Dean grinned.

"What?"

"Never mind." Sam sighed as they entered a bedroom.

"Well, no bloodstains, fresh coat of paint, it's a bunch of bubkes."

"Needle's all over the place."

"Yeah—power lines." Dean nodded out the window at them.

"Great." He opened the closet to reveal a dolls head on the floor. "Uh..."

"Well, that's super-disturbing."

"Think it got left behind?" Sam offered and Dean looked at him.

"By who? Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads." Hearing noise outside they moved to the window only to see a car and moving truck.

"Uh-oh."

"I thought you said this place was still for sale."

"Apparently, it's not."

* * *

"What's wrong Sam?" He relaxed as the familiar voice said his name and strong yet gentle arms wrapped around him. He knew that Hariel could crush him without trying and yet the hybrid was always so tender. Sam turned in the embrace to smile at Hariel, here in dreams he could see the six large wings with their dark green and white feathers, the band of black around the green of his eyes.

"Just the usual." Sam answered softly, enjoying being held by Hariel.

"Another hunt?" He asked in disbelief and Sam nodded.

"Something's really bothering Dean and he won't….he won't talk to me." Sam muttered and Hariel hugged him tighter.

"It'll be okay Sam. He'll tell you when he's ready." He soothed, running his fingers through the dark hair and Sam relaxed against him.

"I miss you." Sam whispered, nuzzling into Hariel's throat and the archangel chuckled.

"Miss you too." He admitted, kissing Sam softly. "I'll see you in another two days and hopefully Michael can do without me for a while so I can stay."

"Good." Sam grinned.

* * *

He took a deep breath and then plunged into the dreams, nearly recoiling as he saw what Dean was dreaming of. He reached out with his Grace to sooth the memories into something gentler, feeling Dean relax. Hariel put his hand on Dean's shoulder and the hunter went rigid. "Easy Dean, it's Hariel." He soothed as he moved into Dean's line of sight and Dean stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wha…." Dean blinked in confusion and Hariel smiled at him.

"Relax, you won't dream of hell again tonight." He assured him and Dean flinched. Hariel pulled him into his arms, wrapping his wings around him and Dean struggled weakly before slumping in his hold, trembling. "It's alright Dean, let it out." He whispered and felt the hot tears soak into his shirt. He just held Dean and gently rubbed his back, whispering soothing nonsense to him. Dean needed to let the pain out and Hariel knew he wouldn't be able to when awake. Hariel sat down with Dean cradled against him, rocking the deeply traumatised man gently. He wished he could fix it, just take the memories away, but he couldn't; at least not without consequences. Eventually Dean quieted and Hariel loosened his grip in case Dean wanted to pull away but to his surprise he didn't. "You okay?" He whispered and Dean raised his head, revealing red eyes from crying.

"I….sorry. I don't know why that happened."

"Because you need to grieve. What was done to you….it's natural Dean. And you won't let it out when awake so you let it out here. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you help us like you do?"

"Because I care about you both Dean. You don't deserve to have gone through what you did." Hariel smiled softly at him. "Sam's worried about you Dean, try to talk to him. He won't judge you for what happened. He loves you." Dean shrugged and Hariel stayed with him to keep the nightmares away.

* * *

"Ew! Ew!" Kate yelled as she ran into the dining room.

"It's okay." Susan told her, catching her to hold and try to calm her down.

"What's going on?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Katie, baby, baby. Calm down and tell us what happened." Brian urged.

"I just got molested by Casper the pervy ghost! That's what happened!"

"Ghost?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, dad! A ghost!"

"It's the girl in the walls!" Danny told them.

"Who?!" Kate looked utterly disgusted.

"Both of you, knock it off." Brian told them even as someone knocked on the door and Ted went to open it.

"We heard screams. What's going on?" Dean asked as they walked in.

"Oh, you two! Did you touch my daughter?!"

"What? No." Dean denied.

"Who are you guys?"

"Relax, please. You have a ghost." Sam tried.

"A ghost."Brian sneered in disbelief.

"I told you!" Kate yelled.

"It's the girl!" Danny argued.

"Both of you, relax. What are you guys playing?"

"Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now." Dean argued even as the lights went out.

"What the hell?" Ted demanded.

"Nobody move!" Dean told them, looking around warily.

"Buster!" Danny yelled, hearing the dog howling. Brian ran from the house and Ted, Dean and Sam followed him.

* * *

Dean scrambled back from the kid, trying to get a hand on a weapon even as he kept ragged nails from his face. Dean kicked at her and she screamed but then he yelled as she bit into his arm. He managed to knock her back a bit and lunged for the gun he could see only to feel something hard connect with his head, crying out, dazed. He struggled to stay conscious and then the area filled with light and he heard her scream before he blacked out.

When he came too he felt familiar arms holding him, could smell the familiar scent of his baby brother's shirt against his face. He shifted slightly, feeling Sam's hand cradling his head. "S…"

"Dean? Hey, it's okay, just relax." Sam whispered, very carefully moving him and Dean blinked dazedly, a motel room.

"How?" He mumbled managing to look up and he saw Sam smile in relief.

"Hariel showed up, apparently you cried out to him before blacking out. He brought us here and went back to deal with everything." He explained softly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit in the head." He grumbled and Sam smothered a laugh.

"When I saw…..you were so still in his arms Dean, I thought you were dead." Sam choked and Dean moved a hand to grasp Sam's arm.

"Still here Sammy."

"And you will be for a long time." Hariel commented as he appeared, walking over to gently run his fingers over the large bump on Dean's skull, gently healing it. Dean relaxed as the pain faded and felt his eyelids droop, struggling to stay awake. "It's okay Dean, sleep." Hariel whispered and Dean slumped in Sam's arms, unable to stay awake.

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 10**

Sam cradled Dean's sleeping body, just relieved his brother would be okay. Hariel smiled at the sight and sat down, content to watch them. He could feel the love between them, battered from the events of the last while but still strong. Sam glanced up and caught him watching before looking away, embarrassed. "Don't Sam, the love between you and Dean is a wonderful thing. I grew up totally alone until I was eleven; I envy you for having him as a child." The angel admitted and Sam's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Harry." He whispered and Harry smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter anymore Sam."

"So what happened back there?"

"Two wild kids, well the girl was grown. The boy took Dean out. But that isn't what you want to know is it Sam?"

Sam licked dry lips. "What happened to them?" He asked softly and Harry looked at him.

"I killed them. It was all I could really do for them, they were too far gone."

Sam closed his eyes but then nodded; they had been wild animals, uncontrollable. And with all the trauma they would never have been able to live normally.

* * *

Dean watched Sam sleep in the passenger seat, he looked so peaceful. A big change from when Dean had first come back, Sam had been so tense and guarded then but now…things were almost how they used to be between them. He was happy, he'd missed that. He'd been so messed up when he'd come back and he'd needed Sam to be Sammy to help him but he hadn't been. He'd been Ruby's Sam then and Dean had hated it. But now he had Sammy back and all because of the weirdest angel ever. Hariel was even weirder than Cas.

* * *

Sam held on tightly to Harry's arm, mouth sealed around his wrist as he drank greedily, small noises of pleasure coming from his throat. Harry's other arm was wrapped around Sam's waist even as he nuzzled at his throat. Sam pulled back, licking the blood from his lips and Harry turned them so Sam was lying beneath him on the bed. "Harry….please…" Sam begged even as he thrust his hips up, seeking friction. Harry leant down and kissed him, straddling him firmly.

"Shh Sammy, I'll look after you." He soothed, running his hands over warm golden skin. Sam writhed beneath him, making needy noises. Harry heard the door open but ignored it, sensing Dean who froze, unable to look away from the sight of the two men on the bed. Dean swallowed and leant against the door as he stared, he'd never thought seeing Sam like that would be so…..hot. He tried to make himself move, to turn away as Harry moved down Sam's body but he couldn't, it was like something was holding him in place. He shouldn't be watching this! His hands shook and he was breathing heavily as he watched Hariel move inside his brother.

Sam slumped on the mattress, panting for air as he felt Harry press gentle kisses to the side of his throat. He gently ran his fingers through the dark hair of his partner and then froze as he looked past him to see Dean. "Harry."

"I know, felt him come in a while back."

"But…."

"Shh Sammy, it's okay. Look at him, really look at him." Harry murmured in his ear, gently stroking his side to try and calm him. Sam did as he said, really looking at Dean who was still staring at them but without any of the emotions Sam had been expecting. In fact…was Dean aroused? Harry moved off of Sam who sat up.

"Dean?" Sam called softly and his brother blinked, shaking his head slightly. Sam stood up and moved towards the still stunned looking hunter. Sam reached out and put his hand to Dean's cheek making him start. He looked at Sam and then down, face reddening slightly when he realised Sam was still naked. Sam swallowed slightly at Dean looking him over but stayed still, able to feel Harry watching them from the bed. "Dean." He whispered, able to feel that something was about to change.

Harry felt like rolling his eyes as he watched them, half tempted to make Sam fall forward just to get the first awkward kiss out of the way. He'd known from almost the first meeting about the feelings both brothers had kept hidden and it didn't bother him at all. Now all they had to do was get past this uncomfortable first bit without anyone getting hurt.

"I…..uh…." Dean stammered, feeling the heat from Sam's body, he was too close, way too close. His heart was racing uncontrollably and he couldn't seem to get his tongue to cooperate with his brain. He'd seen Sam mostly naked before so what was going on?

Sam glanced at Harry who smiled softly and nodded. Sam looked back to Dean and moved even closer, pressing his body against Dean's. Sam licked his lips and then leaned in, kissing Dean gently. Dean stiffened but Sam stayed where he was.

Harry actually crossed his fingers as he waited for Dean's reaction.

_TBC….._


End file.
